Death Mode
---- '''Death Mode '''is a mode that can be activated during the world creation, like Expert Mode. More enemies will be much more stronger, and there will be death mode exclusives when activated. Enemy Buffs * Every enemy will do extra damage and have more health. * You can’t use the Reaver Shark until defeating the Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu. * Slimes now can teleport around like the King Slime. * Demon Eyes and Wandering Eyes (In full health) will now go through walls. * Slimes have a 10% chance of becoming Spiked Slimes. * Flying Fish now spawn in schools of 3-7 when it is raining. * All vultures in a desert biome will take flight for 40 seconds after one is killed in the same desert biome. * Boulders will instantly kill the player. * All traps' projectiles move 100% faster. * The Goblin Army's spawnrate is mutiplied by 1.5. To compensate, the bar now requires 2x more kills to fill up and end the invasion. * Goblin Peons now leave Spiky Balls on the ground on death that persist for the rest of the invasion or until the player hits them, dealing 30 damage each. * Goblin Archers' arrows have a 50% chance of inflicting Shadowflame. * So do the Goblin Sorcerers' Chaos Balls, which now are fired in barrages of 5, the extra 4 spaced out evenly from the center ball in a fan shape with a 10 degree gap in between each one. They are much like the Lunatic Cultist's Ancient Lights. * Piranhas, when biting a player, call in 2-3 more to attack you with. * Hornets will swarm around the player in swarms of 2-8 if any are nearby. * Same for bees, but with a much larger swarm cap being 14. * Unicorns will inflict severe knockback and sometimes will fling the player into the sky. * Gastropods, when under 25% health, raise their defence from 22 to 45, and fire out rapid rows of lasers before retreating back into its shell. * Rainbow Slimes have a 5% chance to deal 499 raw damage that can't be mitigated or reduced in any way when dealing contact damage. This is a reference to the Invincibility Star in Super Mario games that often, when consumed, make the player invincible as well as giving a rainbow look onto the player's character. * Paladins now can flip towards the player, while shooting its hammers in an arc. * Bone Lee can inflict critical hits, as well as do a special kick that knocks the player back about 40 blocks and through walls that can be broken by the pickaxe with the highest pickaxe power in the player's inventory. * The Goblin Summoner now summons Shadowflame Minions that look like purple, ghastly and slightly smaller versions of the Goblin Archer. These minions circle around the player, firing Shadowflame Arrows every 3 seconds with deadly accuracy. Boss Buffs * All bosses have more health. * Eye of Cthulhu is more faster and deals more damage, and the Servants of Cthulhu shoots lasers occasionally. Once the Eye is damaged to under 15% health, it is then only vulnerable when dashing. * Eater of Worlds have 2 duplicates of itself * Brain of Cthulhu will turn to phase 2 at 3 quarters of . And 3 more illusions will appear. The Brain and its illusions will also rotate around the player while closing in onto the player. This can only be stopped by landing 3 shots onto the real Brain. * Skeletron shoots mini skeleton heads that homes on the player. It also sometimes uses its hands to trap the player in a box, dealing 40 damage. * Queen Bee is 2x bigger than regular, and when under 15% health reaches a second stage. Its bee cannon gains another layer, this time with honeycomb-shaped holes, which then fires both stingers and bees. Honey with drops of blood, flesh, and bees inside of it begins to drip from the wings and bottom of the bee. The wings appear tattered and torn, with red sheets covering some of the former space of the torn wings. The sheets appear to have blood vessels on them as well. Sometimes the honey mixture drops onto the player, making a hissing sound and dealing 50 damage. The wings fire out shockwaves when the Queen is flying, and its head forms a 170-degree sonic boom wave with the vertex on the head when the Queen charges. * Wall of Flesh now moves as fast as Lightning Boots, and quickly regenerates Hungries if it is not taking more than 40 damage per second. Every 15 or so seconds after the Wall reaches 40% health, the mouth of the Wall "vomits" a slew of 7-12 leeches towards the player. * The eyes of the Wall cry Flaming Tears that act as missiles that travel along the ground, exploding on contact with the player and inflicting the On Fire! debuff for 30 seconds. * The Twins charge more often and can change to second stage even if they are not reduced to half health. * Spazmatism's flamethrower attack in phase 2 leaves behind Cursed Flames that persist for 10 seconds before exploding into Cursed Fireballs. * Retinaizer will occasionally stand still and start spinning rapidly, firing lasers in all directions, all the while boosting its defense to 9999 for the rest of the spin. * The Destroyer will now split into others when any of it's pieces go off and break. It also fires an occasional green laser that slightly homes and inflicts Cursed Inferno, slightly faster orange ones that inflict Ichor, and very slow dark blue ones that persist until the fight is over. These dark blue ones instantly kill the player. * Skeletron Prime also shoots mini skeletons and its head now spins all the time. It also starts firing evenly spaces walls of lasers going downwards every 20 seconds when any other arm is destroyed besides the Laser Arm, throws rows of bombs downwards that deal 70 damage each when a arm besides the Cannon Arm is destroyed, swipes in an ark towards the player with its Chain Arm when any other arm besides it is destroyed, and finally it uses its Prime Arm to bash at the player if any other arm is destroyed. * Golem, when in big space, will hyper jump and crush the player. His fists also home for the player, and when his head detaches, a rotating circle of Lizihard Runes spawn around the body that must be destroyed before the body can be harmed. The runes also fire slow-moving rocks. * Plantera shoots faster and may teleport to the player if they are too far from the boss. Otherwise, it often fires hooks that carry the player to Plantera's mouth it the player touches the mouth of the hook in its second phase. * Moon Lord has 3 more hands, and all the eyes on his head must be destroyed. The ones that previously weren't destroyable before release Phantasmal Blobs that fire ghostly bombs. These bombs split into 5 light blue shards that aren't affected by gravity and deal 50 damage each. The blobs themselves deal no contact damage and are invulnerable for the rest of the fight. * Duke Fishron has a 4th phase. See my comment for more * Membrano's Hypno cube will regenerate. Exclusive Items Category:Modes Category:Gameplay Category:Game Features Category:Death Mode Category:Death Mode Items Category:Community Ideas